The present invention relates to an electronic control unit, and more particularly to a housing for an electronic control unit to protect connectors which extend therefrom.
A vehicle electronic control unit (ECU) operates to control a vehicle system such as airbag and restraints. In some instances, the ECU must be mounted in an exposed position within the vehicle passenger compartment such as under the vehicle seat. A plurality of connectors typically extend from the ECU. The connectors connect the ECU to the vehicle system which are controlled by the ECU. The exposed position may subject the ECU to damage from external forces which may disconnect or damage the exposed connectors.
Although the connectors must be protected, the connectors must also be accessible for maintenance. Specified xe2x80x9cfinger clearancesxe2x80x9d must be provided to allow ready access to the connectors. These competing priorities of protection and accessibility create mounting difficulties for the ECU. Moreover, as not all mounting locations require the same level of protection, it is desirable to avoid directly incorporating relatively expensive protection to the base ECU design.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive ECU housing which protects the exposed connectors while allowing access to the connectors for maintenance. It is further desirable to removably mount the housing such that protection can be provided for only those ECU mounting positions which expose the ECU.
The electronic control unit assembly according to the present invention includes an electronic control unit (ECU) and a housing. The ECU is a box-like structure which contains the electronic controls such as a microprocessor and memory. The ECU includes a connector interface which extends from the ECU. The connector interface removably receives a plurality of connectors which extend from a wire harness to provide communication between the ECU and a vehicle system.
The housing includes a housing first portion and a housing second portion. The housing first portion mounts to a relatively planar surface of the ECU. A plurality of fasteners pass through apertures within the housing first portion and are threaded into the ECU to fix the housing to the ECU. The housing second portion extends from the housing first portion in a cantilever manner to at least partially cover the connector interface and the plurality of connectors to provide protection therefore.
The present invention therefore provides an inexpensive ECU housing which protects the exposed connectors yet allows access to the connectors for maintenance. It also gives the option of not using the protection at all. The main ECU has the external fastener holes pre-cast. Then the xe2x80x9cbracketxe2x80x9d can be used in only certain packaging locations.